1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to a novel furniture combination including an article of furniture hinged to a support in such a way that the article may be raised to an elevated position above the floor to permit cleaning of the floor area below the article.
2. Prior Art
Restaurants, cafes, cocktail lounges and other similar commercial dining and drinking establishments present a floor cleaning problem owing to the large number of seats and tables which are commonly utilized in such places. At the present time, for example, when cleaning the floor of such an establishment, any one of three different procedures may be followed. The tables and seats may be removed in mass from the floor, or the tables and seats may be shifted about on the floor as the latter is cleaned, or the tables and seats may be left in place. The first two procedures obviously present a laborious and time consuming task. The third procedure, while perhaps not as time consuming, renders the cleaning task more tedious and less thorough. A similar but not so large a floor cleaning problems exists in private homes, particularly those having dining nooks with a booth and table. My earlier referenced co-pending application discloses a unique furniture combination which alleviates these cleaning problems by pivotally mounting an article of furniture, such as a table, seat or the like, on a support in such a way that the article may be elevated to facilitate cleaning below the article. Other examples of furniture combinations of the general class are described in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 372,881; 1,026,140; 1,256,811; 1,359,118; 1,417,655; 1,448,253; 1,513,907; 1,652,100; 1,657,307; 1,664,766; 1,728,723; 2,321,177; 2,521,160; 2,845,114; French Pat. No. 910,639; and Italian Pat. No. 480,408.